Broken Fate
by Chykiora
Summary: What if you were chosen as a living vessel for Edo Tensei but then the user screwed up and died? Join Rei's adventures and find out!


A black mist drifted around her as she was walking through an unfamiliar place. It started rising up, the world around her fading into darkness, and formed into a giant smoke head with bright, piercing blue eyes. The smoke head started charging towards her, its eyes shining as bright as ever. She tried to run, but her body just wouldn't move. She raised her head, the smoke only a few meters away from her now, _I guess this is it for me_ , she thought. At this point, the smoke had already reached her, its giant mouth opening and swallowing her, engulfing her in darkness. She tried to fight for air, but saw her life escaping from her….

Eyes suddenly open; she realized it was only a dream. Trying to calm her heart down, she noticed that she was in a strange dark place. She scanned her surroundings, she was inside a giant dark cave with fang-like stones sprouting from the ground and hanging from the ceiling. A white smoke thing drifted around her, making her think that she might have been summoned, which might explain why she was in a dark cave. Just then she noticed there was this strange guy sitting cross legged in the cave with her. His hair was black, his skin was pale skin and he had a small scar on his cheek. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it, and an Anbu mask with a crossed out Konoha symbol on it. He removed the mask as he noticed she had woken up from the genjutsu that he had cast on her, revealing a smirk on his face. She looked at her arms and legs, thinking of trying to fight this guy, but she was tied up.

 _What the, I'm tied up?_ She thought confused and angry all in one.

"What the hell!? Where in the fucking world am I!? Why am I tied up!? And who are you!?" She yelled in panic and desperation. The mysterious man got up and start started laughing quietly and walking towards her, which sent down a shiver along her spine. He bent down and raised her head by her chin.

"Well, well, well, look who's up early. You sure swear a lot, not to mention that you're only a girl. Rei, was it?" he said, the smirk still on his face. She broke free from his hand and spit at his feet, showing a threat.

"What do you want?" She said through barred teeth as the man stood up and started walking in circles around her.

"Quite the aggressive one, aren't you? Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." He started walking forward, away from her, "By the way, I'm Kiyoshi"

 _Kiyoshi? That traitor! And what does he mean by soon enough?_ "What are you going to do with me!?" Rei said in fear

"Awww, you scared?" Kiyoshi replied, turning back with a mocking smile "I'll give you a hint, it's called Edo Tensei".

"Edo Tensei? But that's a forbidden jutsu! It's because of this technique that so many people lost their lives in that last war! How do you even know how to perfo—"

"Do you even know what it does, little kunoichi?" he interrupted her, taking her by surprise. She hadn't participated in the war due to her being only a gennin back then and being forced to stay in the village, so she didn't know. The man seemed to have noticed her sudden lack of words, he smirked. "Long story short, it revives the dead." _No way!_

"What do you want with it!?" She said in a lower tone but still with a hostile manner, she wouldn't be able to resist burning this bastard alive or stabbing him alive if it weren't for these ropes. The man walked to her and bent down to face her again, but with a serious face this time, "I believe you're aware of the tensions between the villages lately?"

Rei stared back with a challenging smile, "What if I tell you I'm not aware?" she said coldly.

Kiyoshi stood up, the mocking smile had returned to his face

"Fine then, I'll explain it to you, since you're such a dumbass"

"Excuse me!?" Rei shouted, _did he just call me a dumbass?_ She thought angrily.

"Ever since that last war five years ago, the villages had been starting to have different views on what true peace is, and how they should maintain the peace." He paused for a while, "And that's where the Akatsuki s—"

"Akatsuki!? Didn't that organization die out years ago?" She interrupted.

"So you do know something, not as dumb as I thought, eh?" He smiled at Rei with a look that says 'dumbass'. _That motherfucker!_

"Of course I know! The whole of Konoha was destroyed by their leader Pain that day!" She retorted.

Kiyoshi ignored her, and continued "That's right, Akatsuki died out, but it's back again. I'm sure you're aware the old Akatsuki was made up of S-ranked criminals and missing nins? Pain-sama had originally started the organization to find ideal peace. And because of the recent arguments of peace, there have been shinobi opposing their village's idea of peace. As a result, they commit crimes to show their disapproval and leave. Thus, they become missing S-ranked nins." He raised his hands and shouted: "Akatsuki is reforming now, and shall bring true peace to the world!"

"Wait, so let me guess, you're in Akatsuki now, huh? No wonder you killed so many innocent civilians and tried to kill Hokage-sama, you traitor!" Rei gritted her teeth, "But that still doesn't answer my question, what do you want with Edo Tensei?"

Kiyoshi put his hands down and smiled proudly, "Simple, I'll revive the former Akatsuki members and kill anyone that opposes us, we shall bring peace"

 _Oh really? Like anyone will want your peace_. Rei raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So you're basically going to start another war, right? Have you thought of the casualties and innocent people going to be killed?" She challenged.

"We do not wish for war, but we will start a war if necessary. The people's sacrifices shall not be in vain, they shall be honored for their deeds of bringing peace to the world." He said calmly.

 _Is he insane!?_ Rei challenged him again, "And what if you lose this war? What then?"

Kiyoshi bent down to face her with a burning glare and a serious face. "Rei, my dear, do you know who you're talking to?"

Rei returned the glare, "I don't care who you are, you're a traitor and that's that."

He stood up and started walking forward, "You should, because I'm the one who shall bring true peace to this world." He stopped and sat down cross legged, facing her, "Enough talk, let's start, shall we?"


End file.
